


Things you wanted to say

by Ilios_kai_Fengari



Series: A happy end [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akward confession, Because I need, Because I want a moment with first name have meaning, Cuddles and hand holding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff with Angst, I want more Saiibo fics, I will try to write them better next time, I'm not happy with how they characters turns out, Kaito mentioned too, M/M, MORE TIME, Maki and Himiko is kinda here, Mostly Kaede, My headcannon is that survivers cried after they got out, No Kiibsters is dying in this universe, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, People are briefly mentioned, People die in the background, The killing game lasts longer that a few weeks, Those Boys deserve love, Using last names instead of first names, V3 plot spoilers?, Why are there so much in process?, alternative ending, confession time is somewhere around the start of fourth chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilios_kai_Fengari/pseuds/Ilios_kai_Fengari
Summary: ~And he hugs you back affectionately, drawing small circles on your back with his metal fingers~You were feeling empty after Kaede was gone. You were happy to being able to make new friends, but you would still cry while remembering her in the middle of the night. And one day Kiibo asked you to meet him at the courtyard...(This will contain spoilers for some game plot elements, so please, play the game first)





	Things you wanted to say

 

  It's been almost a week since Kiibo's confession. Though you wouldn't really call it a confession, but for the lack of better word it's close enough.  
  You were a bit nervous about dating a robot. It's not like you never had a date, but dating a real robot is much different than dating a person... You were nervous, because he's very innocent, he knows about a lot of things (hand holding, hugging, kissing...), but he's still so pure. And you.. You just an anxious boy detective. Your eyes already tired of all the times you rolled them throughout this week.

 

* * *

 

   _"_ _He' so sweet"_ was the only thing that was on your mind throughout your whole conversation. And there was a reason for it. Kiibo was just too cute. He can be much more shy than you are, but he still finds courage and asks to hold your hand. You can't help but smile at the memory of his embarrassed face. _"He's too cute, for his own good"_ a soft chuckle escape your mouth.

  Nothing really changed since you two started dating. You talk in private more, spend your free time with each other more often, hold hands (though it's still looks more like a handshake). But it's not a really drastic change and you're happy that it isn't. The only thing that really reminds you that you're more than friends is his smile. Gentle and sweet. You would really want to tell him how much you like this smile. Sometimes your forget that he's a robot, his emotions are so real, so genuine...

 

* * *

 

  He always smiles a bit more softly when you're around, whenever he talks about his 'father' Kiibo smiles sadly (a mix of affection, sadness and melancholy in it). Sometimes you can't help but want to hug him until there's no sadness left in those radiant blue eyes.  
  
  You really like his eyes, but you can't look into them for too long, because even though Kiibo makes sure to tune their brightness down a bit, they still sparkle. You think his eyes are pretty. It was strange at first, you never really thought about somebody's eyes being pretty. Maybe Akamatsu's, her eyes were always sparkling with hope when she was cheering you all up. ~~You can't help but miss her...~~

 

* * *

 

  You like his voice too. It's very nice and somewhat smooth. On the nights when you can't sleep, you come to his dorm's room and stay there almost until the morning announcement. You don't really talk about anything specific. Sometimes he asks you about how did you become a detective ~~even though you told him about this so many times~~ , you talk about the killing game, how awful you feel after uncovering the truth, how much you hate to doubt your classmates ~~they're still your dear friends after all~~.  
  
  Then your vision becomes blurry and all you can feel is how surprisingly warm are the hands that wrapped gently around your shoulders. You start sobbing quietly, holding onto him for dear life. And he hugs you back affectionately, drawing small circles on your back with his fingers. Kiibo never really commented on it and you were thankful for that. You hold each other for the rest of the night...

 

* * *

 

  Today Kiibo asked you to meet him at his lab. You wonder why would he choose this place? You know, that despite being a robot Kiibo doesn't like anything sci-fi and tells you not to use anything sci-fi  ~~But isn't he sci-fi too? not that you would ever say THAT out loud~~. For some reason, you can't calm down your heart the entire breakfast. It beats so loud you pretty sure everyone can hear it in this dead silence. You don't understand... Why do you feel so nervous?  ~~You know the reasons, but don't want to get your hopes up~~. You ate your breakfast faster than usually and rush out of the dinning hall, after saying your "thank you"s and "goodbye"s. You try not to think about how weird you looked for the others.

  You spent the time utill afternoon in your room lying down on your bed and mumbling weird things.  _"What am I going to say when I see him?_ 'Hey, I'm not sure why you brought me here, but I like you, can we date for real now?' _Like that would work"_ You hide your face in the pillow, letting out a load groan of frustration. You remain in this pose for a while before sighing quietly and getting of your bed. You think you should head out already. ~~You don't want to make Kiibo wait, right?~~

 

~~~

 

  You decided that it was better to knock on the door. You quietly knocked on the door three times, but nobody answered. You were taken aback by the lack of noises from inside, but you swallowed down the sense of uneassiness that was building up in your stomach. You knocked again, this time your hand was steady and the knocks were loud. They were followed by more silence. And just when you decided to knock again-

  "Come on in..." a reply came from the other side of the door. You exhaled a breath you didn't realized you were holding. You don't know what you were afraid of ~~why would anyone ever try to hurt Kiibo?~~ , but you decided that that could wait for later. You press the button and door opens slowly, you have to close your eyes for a second because of the sudden brightness change. Door closes behind you and that's when you understand - you won't come out of this lab until you confess. You chose this for yourself.  _"It's either now or never. And I_    _don't plan on running away now..."_ You took a step towards Kiibo, who seems even more flustered than you were before, without further hesitating...

  "Kiibo, I-" "Saihara, I-!" You almost shouted at the same time. Then the room went quet, since you both weren't ready for this.

  "You first-" Kiibo looked away and mumbled something before continuing "Actually... You know how I asked you to 'form a romantic bond' with me?" He asked  looking you in the eyes shyly. You nodded slowly instead of a reply, "Well... I would like to..." You heard his breath hitching before he looked away again.

  "You would like to?.." You spoke slowly, flinching a little

  "I would like to end it!" Kiibo shouted, his face going from dusted pink to full red and closing his eyes  ~~his ahoge moving up in a defensive manner~~. He brought his hands up his face, trying to hide behind them...

  But you didn't see it, you felt your heart aching. Of course, you didn't expected for him to love you or anything, but you wasn't ready for this. After Akamatsu's death Momota and Kiibo were the only people who you could talk to normally for the first few days. And while Momota was like a best friend or a brother, being around Kiibo was... different, to say the least.

  He wasn't as enthusiastic as Momota, but he was definitely very positive, talking about 'hope' and 'never giving up', for some reason he reminded you of Akamatsu. But you wasn't hanging out with him because of it, you were genuinely interested in Kiibo: in his ife, interests, likes and dislikes; it's weird, but you just wanted to be closer with him. You never exactly talked before the trial (you never actually talked to anyone other than Akamatsu before trial), but you decided it was worth a try. You found yourself taking liking in Kiibo. He was sweet, tried to be understanding and don't bother you with too much questions, he would ask you about how you feel today, but wouldn't press for an answer. He wasn't too loud or very talkative, but he would try to find a new topic for you to discuss every time  ~~which was definitely hard~~. You would always ask him about himself, help him with ideas for a job for him, telling him that he doesn't need to change his backstory or the way he looks, because he's already good. 

  You were always looking forward to times when you hang out together. Your heart felt so heavy yet so light around Kiibo, you always find yourself smiling around him a bit different than around others (even Momota and Harukawa). After a while you just realized that you have a crush on Kiibo. You didn't deny it, nobody but you knew about that, so there's no need for 'tsundere' charade  ~~As Shirogane call it~~. The only problem is while it's easy to admit it to yourself, saying that to Kiibo or even brought this topic up was difficult. Which is you were so happy when Kiibo 'confessed' to you at the courtyard, though you knew it wasn't 'real dating', but you found that good enough.

  And now he says he wants to stop it. You're not crying, you knew this would come to an end sooner or later, but you thought you would have more time... You're sorry that you stopped wearing your hat ~~you want to hide your face right now, you feel to stupid~~

  "S-saihara?! Is everything alright? Are you upset?" Kiibo looked like he was about to rush over to your side, but he stopped usure if he should.

  "Why?" You asked quietly. Did you do something wrong? Or maybe he already got all the information he needed from you? Who knows... you want to know.

  "What?-" "I'm asking why do you want to stop this?" You asked looking Kiibo in eyes with a serious look on your face "I think I at least deserved to know that, right?" Now you sounded like you were pressing for an answear, maybe that's your detective instincs kicking in? What a silly thought.

  "Because I think it's wrong for us to continue like this" Kiibo takes a deep breath and answers you with a rather serious tone "We can't pretend to be lovers. I understand it now. It wouldn't be a good idea to live a live with a person you don't love..." His voice trailed off.

  'Person you don't love', huh? It hurts a little, but you just ignore the feeling, though your face flinch for a second.

  "So, you're saying we should stop a relationship based on  _lies_?" Now it was Kiibo's turn to flinch at your words, that is a rather funny situation.

  "I-I mean...  _Uhhh_ , we shouldn't date if we don't-" But you didn't let Kiibo finish his sentence, cutting him off rather rudly

  "I like you" You said bluntly, with a determination in you voice, eyes, even body language. Both you and Kiibo were i shock for a good three minutes. You just stood in scilence after that.  _"Well, this is rather akward..."_ you thought wiping the the sweat off your forehead with a sleeve of your shirt. 

  "D-did you just... confessed?" Kiibo said rather confused by everything that happend. You were just as confused yourself, to be honest, "I-I...ke...o" He mumbled really fast before shutting his collar up his face, to hide his embarrassment. You slowly walked up to him and took he's hands in yours. So warm despite being made from the cold material and so soft even though they're steel metal. You smile softly at him and he smiles back

  After that day you officially became boyfriends, you never told anyone about the fact that you're dating though.

 

* * *

 

 

  After Miu's death Kiibo was very down. He didn't show it in public, but you could see sadness in his eyes when you were alone. Her death really damaged him. You wanted to embrace him tightly and help him overcome this, just like him, Momota and Harukawa helped you, but Kiibo asked you not to. You're not sure why, but it seems he wants to overcome it himself. You're not going to stop him, it's his choice after all, but you can't help but plain worry about him... But you've got to trust your boyfriend, friend. He's strong, stronger than you, so it will be fine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  You didn't cry when Momota was executed, because you all promised him to smile. And there was no way you were going to break that promise now. Even though your angry at the people who put you through all of this and you swore that you and the others won't let all the sacrifices go to waste (you will fulfill their wish) you still were a bit thankful. Since you were able to find such good friends thanks to this game. You still won't forgive them. Never.

  Kiibo was acting weird after the trial ended he just stood there silent and then he left without anyone noticing. You wanted to go after him, but you felt so warn out after the trial and the training that you and the others did that you just couldn't. You will make sure to check on him later in the morning.

  You all made your way to the dorms until you heard the sound explosions and saw building parts lying around. You started panicking and thinking about who could do that. And then you saw Kiibo flying in the sky, blasting everything away...

 

* * *

 

 

  ...

  It ended.

  It's finally ended.

  Danganronpa has come to an end and you were the ones who ended it. Though you lost so many friends on your way their hopes and dreams  will continue tp live on in you. Even if you're personalities, your stories, you yourself is a fiction - it doesn't matter anymore. Because fiction has changed the world. You should be at least a little proud of yourself, you are the saviors.

  And you were proud of yourself, a little. And now you all sitting on the ground and crying your heart out. You suprised that Harukawa is the one who cries the loudest, but you feel so complicated right now, you just don't have time to think. So you cry and cry, you don't know for how you've just been there crying. You feel bad that you broke Momota's promise, but it's not just tears of saddness they're tears of joy too. You just happy that you've survived, even though you sad that you're the only one left, even if you don't have a place to call a home, you still sure everything will be fine now. At least better than before. And that's what matters. 

  You won! Congratulations!

  ...

  But where is Kiibo?

  The thoght strikes you like a snow in a middle of the summer. Where is he? What happened to him? You're sure you heard an explosion sound not so far away- 

  But it couldn't have been him, right? Without a warning you run towards a puddle of broken glass and cement pieces. You try to trow them away, but there's a big block of cement that you can't move.

 "Harukawa, Yumeno could you, please, help me?" You shout loud enough for girls to hear you. When they come over rhey're confused, but still help you. They really are great friends, you're a lucky one...

 

* * *

 

 

  You sit on the roof of the half-broken building with Kiibo laying his head on your lap, he looks a bit broken, but the metal he's made of seems to be very strong. You happy that it is. You were actually freaking out when you couldn't find Kiibo, you had to search the whole area to find him while girls just quietly helped you, they didn't want to lose anyone else anymore either. You are all like a family now. You're happy that you were able to meet all of them.

  You smile at the thought and squeeze Kiibo's hand lightly, you heard him hum happily at the motion. You became closer ove this few days together. Harukawa and Yumeno usually wondered off somewhere together after the breakfast (It was hard to find food sometimes, but you managed), so you had a lot of alone time. You usually spent it just sitting close to each other, not saying anything. Because you felt connected, so you didn't really feel like you should feel in the silence. 

  It was warm evening. From the height of this place you could see the sun setting down on the horizon, a light wind. You hold Kiibo's hand tighter and stroke his hair lovingly. His hair is very soft their hatural white color looks like pinkish-gold because of the sunset's light. You pull his head up a bit, making him grab onto your shoulder, looking at you in surprise. And then you give him a kiss on a forehead, more like a light peck, than both of his cheeks and his nose. You place light kisses on almost every part of his face.

  "I love you, Kiibo..." you whisper quietly, unsure if you actually said it out loud. You look at Kiibo. His face is red, though you're not sure is it because of you or the light. You would like it to be the first, but it's fine either way. You sit in silence again for a while, Kiibo is still on your lap. After a while he answers"

  "I love you too, Shuichu" you're pretty sure your face as red as a tomato right now. He called you by your first name. You always called him Kiibo, because that's how he introduced himself and giving him a nickname felt weird for you. But he never actually called you by your first name. It was... really nice. You hope to hear him call you like that more, though it's kinda embarrassing. 

  You're sure that now there will be more good fortune in your life, because of all of the friends you have.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic that I ever wrote in English, so I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes. I tried my best, so I hope it wasn't completely awful. I really wanted to write something for this ship. It took me pretty long to write it, despite being so short. Thank you, if gave this a read. Bye!
> 
> P.S. I'm a fan of this pair for some reason, I really want to write more for them. They're just so cute together. But at the same time it's hard to write them.
> 
> P. S. S. I told you the confession was akward. Akward because Saihara decided to be blunt for once in his sweet boy live. 
> 
> More notes: Wow, I changed time a lot in the senteces didn't I?


End file.
